


Coffee, Too Much Cream

by Missy



Category: Scenes from an Italian Restaurant - Billy Joel (Song)
Genre: Bittersweet, Divorced Couple, F/M, Future Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Every Sunday, Brenda meets Eddie at the restaurant.
Relationships: Past Brenda/Eddie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Coffee, Too Much Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna/gifts).



Every Sunday, she stops by and brings a coffee for him. She knows to drown it in sugar and fill it with cream. She definitely knows that he’ll complain

Twenty years after the divorce he still has the same problems. Their kids –and grandkids – are driving him crazy. His back still hurts. His knees will probably require surgery. She complains about her gallbladder and the boss she’s about to leave to retire, at last.

Their friends always ask why they got divorced. The answer is simple. Too many strains, too much pressure to keep the family together – she wanted to move to Garden City, he wanted to stay in Brooklyn. They divorced happily and stayed friends, trying to keep the kids from killing each other during the long process of divorcement. 

She had her flowers and her nights in the city. He had his Yankees games, his subway rides, his checker matches on the stoop in front of his brownstone.

Brenda and Eddie have survived – just not together.


End file.
